


New Dreams

by StarGazerGamer



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Beginnings, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 04:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12763401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarGazerGamer/pseuds/StarGazerGamer
Summary: Ameridan and Lavellan are attending a ball in Orlais.Treat for Black Emporium and I suck at summaries.





	New Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rhovanel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhovanel/gifts).



The glittering jewels adorned the throats of the Orlesian nobility as they wove in between each other in the grand ballroom. The conversations flowed around Ameridan as he stood by one of the windows facing the inner courtyard. It was refreshing to see that Orlesians hadn’t changed much since his time, though Ameridan didn’t know if that was a good thing or a bad thing. His thoughts turned melancholy as he thought of how Telana would have had some comments about the empress’s simpering handmaidens. He glanced down at his garb and once again wondered who it was that was put in charge of the uniforms. Lavellan assured him it was a step up from the ruby red fabric from last time, apparently the Inquisitor fought to get the fabric changed to midnight.

His eyes sought her out as her laugh reached his ears. She stood with a group of Orlesian nobles that spoke with her with relaxed body language. The posture didn’t fool Ameridan, he could see the wheels turning in the lords’ heads. The barely contained lust in their eyes. A surge of jealousy shot through him at the looks. He shook it off as temporary lunacy, he had no reason to feel jealousy. He told himself it was that these men lusted after the power that Lavellan carried. Ameridan had to content himself with the knowledge that those lords would never truly know Lavellan, she was just a figurehead to them. An idol, an unattainable one at that, but he knew the woman behind the title. She had fears, she had faults, and dreams beyond the Inquisition.

Her hair was swept up into some elaborate hairstyle that appeared impossible to hold up. He preferred it down and flowing down her back. The onyx fabric brought out her eyes and the mischievous twinkle there when she spoke to the nobility. Ameridan had a suspicion that she was mocking them in her head. His eyes glanced over as the orchestra began and the couples paired together for the dancing portion of the evening. Irritation swirled through him as he realized it would be even longer until he could leave the formal party. Another thing that hadn’t changed since his time it appeared.

“Lost in your thoughts?” That voice broke him from the irritable haze surrounding his thoughts. He glanced down at sky blue eyes dancing with merriment. She knew him well, almost as well as Telana did. It was startling to see how similar, yet _different_ the two women were. Telana had been courtlier than the Inquisitor was, but Lavellan had not been born to this kind of life. He’d been told the story of how she came to defeat Corypheus and was amazed at how well she flowed into the role. He’d spent many hours speaking to her of the journey she’d taken to get to where he had been.

“My apologies.”

“Nonsense. I can hardly blame you.” Ameridan loved hearing her voice. It was soothing to the dents in his soul and she’d taken to reading history to him at nights in front of a roaring fire. A relaxing moment between the two as they traded stories. Lavellan had grown comfortable in his presence and shared many stories of her growing up and tales of being in the Dalish clan. He spoke of adventures with Drakon and Telana. He could hear the love and affection she had for her family, but also the doubt about being able to rejoin them after everything was settled.

“Pardon?” Ameridan glanced down at her with one eyebrow arched in question.

“It seems to me that nobility would have hardly changed since your time. All the history books seem to have it that way.” Her words echoed his thoughts, another trait which should have alarmed him. Instead, he found it endearing.

“They truly haven’t.” Ameridan smiled at her and saw the pretty flush on her cheeks. An idea struck him and he reached out his hand with the other behind his back. It was an elaborate bow and request, all the lords and ladies in attendance would know his intention.

“Would you like to truly scandalize them Inquisitor?” Lavellan chuckled and nodded her head and placed her hand in his as he led her onto the dance floor. Her petite frame fit in his arms as if she was meant for them. Ameridan had learned the steps to the dance and was pleased to see the dance was back in style. Lavellan let him lead them around the dance floor, her feet following his effortlessly. It was like a battlefield. She knew when to lead and when to let more experienced players take the lead. That was yet another facet to her character that he enjoyed.

The murmurs of the nobility reached them, the intent if not the words, and he saw the roguish grin on the Inquisitor’s lips. They moved together as if they’d danced together for years, the steps effortless as the music wrapped around them. When the music stopped, Ameridan found himself reluctant to let Lavellan go, but the pretty ambassador came for her. His hand lingered a touch longer than proper on her waist before he dropped it away.

The first Inquisitor made his way onto one of the terraces flanking the grand ballroom, the cool air caressing his face. His eyes glanced up at the stars and he thought of Telana’s face. There would always be a part of him missing since she was gone. That part of him was gone permanently, but he knew she’d berate him if he closed himself off to living. He was given this second chance at life for a reason, and he knew she’d be telling him to embrace it. The world needed him and so he’d play his part in the play.

He heard the soft shuffling of her boots on the stone as she approached. His heart lifted at the sound of her. Ameridan wondered what Telana would think of the Inquisitor, but he had to assume she’d approve. “Inquisitor.”

“It’s damn difficult to sneak up on you.” Lavellan chuckled as she stopped beside him at the railing. He smiled and turned back to the sky. They stayed in companionable silence until she spoke. “Will you tell me about her?” He glanced at her curiously as she smiled at him with sympathy lighting her eyes. “Telana. I’ve only heard what the history books have to say. If it’s not too painful, I’d love to hear what she was like.” His heart squeezed at the thought of sharing his memories of his lover, but there was another part of him that knew it was the right time. He’d shared adventures before but that wasn’t what Lavellan meant.

“All right.” She smiled at him and Ameridan wondered what the future would have in store for them. He was drawn to her as he had been drawn to Telana. His soul wasn’t ready to move on, but there was a _spark_ between them that he would not be able to ignore. So, he brushed his hand against hers on the railing as he began to speak of his former lover. His voice full of the warmth and affection he’d held in his heart for her. Lavellan listened patiently as the sun began to turn the midnight sky to the pale lavender of the pre-dawn hours. A page had turned for them that night, but only the divine knew what the future had in store for them.


End file.
